This Seed Is Destined To Become A Beautiful Flower
by DecompositionBeauty
Summary: Uruha x Aoi Aoi meets his neighbor, Uruha who is also his fellow band-member , and falls in love with him, but is reluctant to admit it even to himself.


~_**DecompositionBeauty**_~

~_**This Seed Is Destined To Become A Beautiful Flower~**_

~_Uruha x Aoi~_

_So,here I am, in Tokyo for the first time in my life. I come from Mie,but I've decided to move in Tokyo because I want to make a band (I play the guitar pretty well).You know, since Tokyo is the capital of Japan, I suppose there will be more opportunities for me and definitely more Visual Kei (like me) than in Mie. At the moment I'm heading towards the small apartment I rent a week ago from a neighbor's relative in Mie. I'm not getting the taxi-it's too expensive. I'll take the train instead..._

[some quarters later]

_I just talked with the owner of the flat and__got the keys. The apartment is nice and cozy. It's newly furnished and painted. Actually, the whole block of flats is new and ,guess what, I'm the only one to live in this floor.  
It'd be a lie if I said I don't like it that way. I __kinda like being alone. I like playing my guitar and turn the music really loud...So, the less people in the block, the better for me!  
The fact that it's furnished and small is good too, because I don't have enough money to spent on buying furniture and I don't like cleaning very much, so I won't have to clean a lot.  
I'm tired from the trip...I'll just take a shower and go to sleep..._

[after 3 hours]  
~bang bang bang~_  
Huh?What the heck is that?  
_~bang bang bang~_  
Is someone knocking, or rather, __**banging**__ at my door?  
No,it can't be! It's 2 o'clock at night and I don't know anyone in Tokyo yet!  
_~chhiip~_  
Wait a minute! Someone's trying to unlock the door!!! OMG!!! What am I going to do??  
_~chihiiippp~bang bang~_  
Call the police,OK! Oh,no! I can't find my cellphone!!!! Did it have to disappear now??  
_~chiiiip~Chiiiip~_  
A!!!! OK, I just got a large bottle of water made from glass and I stand in front of the door! In case the door opens, I'm going to attack him!  
_[seconds of silence pass]_  
It seems he gave up....*sigh*....That was close....  
_~BAAAANG~ the lock brakes_  
AAAA!!!!! OMG! Quickly, I have to hit him!  
_~SHHHPASSSSSS~  
~gdup~_  
And he's unconscious... *_sigh of relief_*  
OK, now I'll call the police...wait....what if I just killed him??? Oh my, blood is running from his head...OK, the ambulance then...but, if I go to jail??? OK, I have to wake him up. I'll take him to the couch..._

[a few minutes later]_  
I've already bandaged his head. It seems like it has stopped bleeding...What am I going to do now?  
Plan A :I wake him up, apologize, he forgives me and everything's right.  
Plan B : I leave the apartment, he wakes up, finds no one here and continues his life.  
I might get into trouble if I'm here when he wakes up,he might call the police. I drop Plan A.  
Plan B. I'll come back at noon...I'll put on my clothes first and then....  
_[after 15 minutes]_  
OK, now I have to get my wallet, my cell phone and I'm gone...HUH? Where the heck is my cellphone???!!!  
_[after 10 minutes]_  
Yes! I finally found it! OK, now, I'll go to the hall tiptoeing and open the door silently...Shit! The lock has stuck!!! Oh, no!! Why all these have to happen to me??  
Oh my! He's sitting on the couch! Awake! He's looking at me!  
_"_What the heck am I doing here?Who are you?Why is my head bandaged?_"_ the blond guy asks.  
I'll play it cool and angry.  
_"_I have to make that question! Why the heck did you try to brake into my apartment in the middle of the night?_"_ I know I should apologize for hitting him, but nothing would have happened if he hadn't try to break into my apartment!  
_"_Sorry, I was drunk. I live on the apartment above this. My name is Uruha. Nice to meet you_"_ and he shows me a smile.  
If he thinks he's going to make it all OK with a smile, he's wrong. Still, his smile is very warm, radiant and cute...I kinda like it...huh?What did I just think?...  
_"_And why were you trying to open the door like that?Like you were trying to get out without me noticing you. It was you who hit me, right?_"_  
_"_I'm Aoi. I hit you with a glassy bottle because I thought you were a thief or something. I'm sorry._.._I was trying to go to the drugstore to buy a painkiller for you_"_ I lie. What else to say to him?  
"I was trying to escape because I didn't want to go to jail?__" __that would only make things worse.  
__"So,we're equal then. And there's no need to buy a painkiller. I feel alright. Bye_"_ he answers with a smile and opens the door easily.  
What? How did he do that??? I was trying to open it for centuries and he opened it within 1 second?  
Wait a minute....Isn't he going to pay me for the broken lock?  
_"_Hey! Uruha!_"_ I shout. _

_I hear a door closing...Damn...I don't have money to spend like that!And it's not even my fault! Shit! I'll call someone to fix it and start looking for a job...__  
_

**End of 1****st**** Chapter ~**

**

* * *

_Author Notes:_**_ I wrote this story__ a few months ago, and I decided to post it here. "**This Seed Is Destined To Become A Beautiful Flower**". The title is about the sparke that exists between Uruha and Aoi (**seed**), which, as time passes, will be understoond by both sides and let free to produce a whole fire (**flower**), despite Aoi's efforts to avoid this from happening by any means possible (**be destined to**). I hope you enjoy it._


End file.
